the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Avoid and Rebuild Strategy
Welcome to the Avoid and Rebuild Strategy, for those of you who like to join games that are already in progress. This works especially well with mostly land maps, maps such as Tri-Weather (easy transport), and maps with a lot of crystals (even though Desert V Grass is mostly land, the amount of crystals it has is a perfect way to use this strategy). I have officially "created" this strategy: some players might have used it before me but to my knowledge I am the first to create an official method. The 3 Variations So: you started off the game that you happened to join at a disadvantage. The enemies are starting to form their armies and and prepare for attack. Most players would leave at this point, but it is crucial that you stay, no matter how much the odds are against you. Chances are that you also joined with around 600-800 cash. This is when you use the 1st variation: the evasion technique. You get 1 research center, 1 fort, and 1 barracks (if you do not have a barracks, you're pretty screwed). Research the humvee in the research center (you should have enough time) and immediately create it once it finishes research. While the humvee researches, create 2 snipers, 1 anti-aircraft soldier, 1 medic, and 2 heavy soldiers. This will cost 685 cash with research and all buildings (except barracks) included. You gather your troops into the humvee and drive off as the enemies a) ignore your base and chase you like fools, or b) kill your base. In any case, as long as you are evading the enemy, you are safe and making at least 10 cash per minute. This will annoy the enemy, and work to your advantage, as you can keep them busy as (hopefully) your teammates build their armies. Or you could just waste your opponents' time as they get angrier and angrier. Alright, second variation: the rich man strategy. You MUST spawn with 1500 cash or more to attempt this, but it is a lot more foolproof. Do everything in the above example except more research. I'm talking juggernaughts and soldier cap increases. You make 2 humvees, 4 snipers, 2 medics, 2 anti-airs, and 2 juggernaughts. You can take out entire land armies because of your pocket medic and your insane mobility. Essentially, its the first strategy but you begin to truly waste the opponents' money. You can easily harrass their power plants or nuclear plants, take down their armies, and annoy the hell out of them. I used this strategy a couple of times and people have attempted nuking me in desperation. This. Works. Very. Well. The final variation is the poor man variation, if you have less than 600 cash (but more than 400). You create a fort, make a jeep, and load it with 1 medic, 1 anti-air, 1 heavy, and 1 sniper. You can evade the enemy and it works pretty well, especially with the small price tag. The total cost is 520 (but you can sell the fort after the jeep which decreases the cost by a considerable amount). Conclusion This strategy can be used at any time mid to late game. It WILL NOT WORK if you join a new server. There are much better strategies for new servers, such as the galactic takeover strategy. This strategy is more of a fun way to annoy your opponents, because it is challenging to counter and very annoying. Minor Things: *If the enemies have a lot of planes, switch out a heavy for an anti-air if you can. *If the enemies have NO airpower, go +1 heavy soldier (not +1 sniper because tank defense will become more important as your opponent gets angrier) *In the rich man strategy, if the enemies have truly gargantuan space armies, use x4 heavy, x2 sniper, x2 anti, and x4 medic. You will heal extremely fast and pretty much be a perfect counter towards space units.